Hacia el Aire
by Mesouki
Summary: Harry desaparece por unos años. Pero su corazón sigue latiendo por Hermione. Cartas desde el olvido. 100 HHr. FanFic compartido con mi amiga Jany, de LPdF.
1. Harry, 1ra carta

_

* * *

Buenos Aires, 28 de Febrero de 2005, 5:09 AM_

_Escribo, una vez más, para poder explicar algo que siento. No se como terminaràpero se que será genuino._

_Y para mí, eso es suficiente._

_

* * *

_

_Para Alejandra,_

_Sabes muy bien porqué..._

_**Hacia el Aire**_

By **_Mesouki & Jany Potter _**

_

* * *

_

_Hermione:_

_Te escribo._

_Es raro, estoy aquí haciendo algo que no se, supongo que debería haber hecho hace muchísimo tiempo. Creo que ha pasado demasiado y pese a todo, no he olvidado nada._

_Supongo que te preguntarás porque, y nada más que eso._

_Pues ni yo se el porqué. _

_Y por eso escribo, porque no entiendo porque lo hice. Porqué me alejé de todo lo que necesitaba, de todo lo que quería. Porque los aparte de mi vida, queriendo no inmiscuirlos más conmigo. No, ya habían sufrido lo suficiente durante 7 largos años. No merecían más sufrimiento, no. _

_Ahora me arrepiento. Han pasado 3 años, y sigo pensando lo mismo, aunque no por eso deje de pensar en todo lo vivido. Tanto tiempo que pasamos juntos... y de repente, de un día para el otro, todo terminó._

_Y no te envío esta carta para justificar ningún comportamiento, mejor dicho al contrario. Quiero saber si tengo alguna oportunidad de hablar contigo, aunque sea una vez. Porque hay cosas que quiero contarte, y supongo que hay cosas que tú querrás contarme a mí. No solo cosas de estos últimos 3 años, sino también cosas de los 7 años que pasamos juntos. Porque hay muchas cosas que no hablamos... cosas que me gustaría charlar contigo. _

_Por eso, resisto la tentación de poner en esta carta toda una larga explicación de un porqué que no conozco al cien por ciento, y la envío casi sin contenido. ¿Por qué? Porque tiene que ser así. Aún tengo la esperanza de recibir una respuesta tuya._

_Y no la envío por correo muggle. Porque no vive más nadie en tu casa, ya lo sé. Lo supe 10 días después de que te mudaras, pero me dijeron que no habías dejado dirección de donde vivías ahora... _

_Entonces, te la envío con Hedwig, mi vieja amiga. Esta emocionada de realizar este viaje. _

_Yo también lo estoy. Porque viajo aquí dentro, en esta misma carta._

_Porque detrás de estos garabatos hay una persona arrepentida de lo que hizo. O mejor dicho de lo que no hizo._

_Era para eso._

_Cuídate mucho, aunque no sea quién para decirlo._

_Harry._

* * *

¿Les gusta¿No les gusta? 

Espero sus comentarios, dudas, consejos o lo que sea con muchas ansias, así puede hacer una continuación...

Desde ya gracias, se despide con un abrazo,

Agustín - :lock:


	2. Hermione, 2da carta

_

* * *

**Hacia el Aire** _

_**2da parte** – Escrita por Jany Potter._

* * *

_Dedicado a Agustín..._

_Por saber perfectamente el porqué de esta dedicatoria.  
_

* * *

_Harry:_

_No puedo poner en palabras lo que sentí al ver a Hedwig volando en dirección a mi ventana...pensé que estaba loca o algo.  
Debo decirte que me tomaste de sorpresa...una sorpresa muy linda pero...en fin estoy feliz de que des señales de vida._

_Es cierto...todas las preguntas que me he hecho estos tres años se reducen a esa simple y sencilla palabra "Porqué". Ni siquiera dijiste Adiós o algo así, de un día para otro mi mejor amigo...uno de mis mejores amigos había desaparecido...como crees que me sentí yo Harry? Destrozada, pensé que te había pasado algo, que quizá Voldemort...Mejor no sigo pensando más en eso que me hace mal._

_Por ahora sólo deseo saber como has estado, y donde has estado. Yo estoy en Paris. El instituto me ofreció venir aquí a estudiar luego de que me nombraran "La alumna del instituto de aurores Más Destacada" y por supuesto acepté. Necesitaba aires nuevos._

_No puedo creer que Hedwig me haya encontrado. Está tomando agua ahora, fui a comprarle comida así que no te preocupes que está bien cuidada._

_No sé porqué hablo de cosas tan banales cuando tengo y quiero hacerte tantas preguntas. Porque me dejaste? Porqué nos dejaste? Porque te fuiste sin un adiós por tres largos años? Algunas noches pensaba en que tenías muy buenas razones para haberte ido de esa manera. Que querías cuidarnos, Pero eras demasiado tonto como para darte cuenta que nosotros queríamos estar junto a ti y acompañarte cuando nos necesitaras._

_Pues tienes que justificar muchas cosas, y es cierto que me hubiese gustado leer más cosas de ti en la carta, pero para eso ya tendremos tiempo. Estoy segura que habrá una oportunidad para darnos explicaciones y conversar. Conversar sobre todo. Por ahora sólo conformémonos con este medio que son las cartas._

_Arrepentirse no lleva a nada Harry. Si hiciste algo ahora sólo debes de afrontar lo que viene, no importa lo que sea._

_Tu también cuídate mucho. Y tienes todo el derecho de decirme a mi que lo haga._

_Te envío esta carta con hedwig que es mucho más rápida que el correo muggle y...gracias por venir._

_Esperaré tu respuesta._

_Hermione._

_

* * *

_

**_N/A:_** Priemro que nada, gracias por estar siempre aquí. La segunda parte llegó rápido¿verdad? Jejeje... si alguno me conoce mucho sabrá que eso no es habitual. De todos modos, todos los créditos de esta segunda parte van para mi gran amiga Alejandra, quien aceptó a compartir este Fic conmigo. Espero que sigan aquí para la tercera parte.Lo mejor aún está por venir. Me despido, cuidense mucho!

Cariños!

Agustín

**PD:** ¿Acaso pensaban que me iba a olvidar de responder Reviews?

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Joanne Granger: **Hola! Espero no haberme tardado tanto. En fin, gracias por esas palabras tan bonitas. Promete, esperemos que sea. :) cariños para ti tambien.

**calixta: **Hola! Que genial que te haya gustado la primera... en fin, la dedicatoria es para mi amiga que está escribendo el Fic conmigo. Ella escribe la parte de Hermione, así le preguntas a ella aquí mismo. :) Espero que sigas por aquí, que me encantan los reviews desvariantes y llenos de cosas. Así que a eso! Nos vemos! un beso.

**kenylink: **Hey! Gracias. Espero que te guste esta parte también. :)

**abbyluthien: **Hola! Esperemos que dure más de 6. No sé si dar� pero haremos lo posible. Gracias por el RR, espero otro para esta parte también. Cariños!

En fin, eso fue todo. ¡Hacía tanto que no recibía un RR! Pero valió la pena. Gracias a los 4!


	3. Harry, 3ra carta

**Hacia el Aire – Parte 3 – By Mesouki**

_Hermione:_

_Que mezcla de sentimientos al recibir tu carta. Sentí como que una pequeña llama se encendía dentro de mí. Una llama que no se prendía hace muchos años. _

_A veces hay palabras que son complicadas para ponerlas en el habla. Como el adiós, por ejemplo. Despedirse sin razón aparente no parecía muy lógico... pero yo lo creí mejor. ¡Si me hubiese detenido alguien! Pero nadie lo hizo, porque nadie sospechaba nada. Responder a un porqué que yo mismo desconozco es complicado. Si lo hice es por algo, ya lo sé. Pero no creo que ese algo sea correcto. Bueno, al menos ahora no me parece correcto. Estoy arrepentido. Muy arrepentido. Irme, sin decir adiós. Me tengo que golpear contra algo. Mejor no, ya me duele el corazón. Pero no entiendo el porqué. ¿Será que quise privarlos de mi compañía para que no sufrieran más por mí¿Será que no soportaba sentir que las cosas sólo sucedían, y que nada podía evitarlas¿Saber que cuando llegase la hora ustedes iban a pagar con mi responsabilidad¡Si pensé más en ti y él que en mi mismo! Yo sólo podría vencerlo, me dije. O al menos eso creo recordar. Y ahora me duele. Me duele tanto, demasiado. Supongo que lo merezco. ¿Cómo pude pensar eso alguna vez¿Como pude intentar olvidar todo lo que viví con ustedes? No lo sé. Y quiero averiguarlo. _

_Así que estás en París. No me extraña de ti. Te lo mereces. Siempre fuiste la más destacada. Y no solo en lo académico. Te lo mereces por lo que eres como persona. Siempre... bueno, no me daré el lujo de irme por las ramas, puesto que ya lo sabes más que nadie. Ojalá estuviese junto a ti para poder decírtelo. Pero ahora, me dedicaré a esto, a esperar tu respuesta. Porque no dudes que la espero. Estaré aquí, sentado en mi casa... esperando el aleteo de Hedwig con tu respuesta. Porque es lo único que necesito para sentirme más cerca de ti, al menos por ahora. El pasado ya está escrito. Lo que queda es el futuro, y debo escribirlo. Pero con tu ayuda será más simple. Siempre._

_Gracias por cuidar de Hedwig, cuídate también tu. Yo me cuidaré, pero estaré mejor cuando llegue tu carta. Gracias de nuevo por comprenderme y escucharme. Y por no odiarme por lo que te hice._

_Harry_

**

* * *

N/A:** Discúlpenme la tardanza. Muchos exámenes en los últimos tiempos, poco tiempo para chatear, Internet y mucho menos MSN. Escribir... sí, un poco. Pero no olviden que en papel es más complicado. En fin, espero que les haya gustado esta contestación. Harry, sí, se está poniendo algo desesperado. Debemos de comprenderlo. ¡Es que ama a la mujer! O al menos eso creo. Quién sabe que le deparará el destino a Harry... Bueno, quizá alguien si sepa, y esa es Jany. Perdóname la tardanza, linda. Nadie más que yo quería escribir, pero no salía nada bueno. Esto fue lo mejor. 

Te quiero!

Mesouki

PD: Reviews!

**

* * *

Reviews: **

**Calixta: **Definitivamente me gustan tus Reviews. Desvaríos, muuuuuuchos. ¿Borracha y Drogada? Sí me importa, pero no lo creo... La gente es muy prejuiciosa, jajaja. Sí, ella lo escribió ¿No se notó? Por mi maravilloso, hay que ver que dice ella XD. A mi también me encantó, es diferente... ¿será que es mujer? Jajaja, supongo que sí. De todos modos, el que se tarda en actualizar soy yo. Ella no lo creo, pero yo soy incorregible. Lo siento, intentaré tardarme menos la próxima vez. ¿Quieres que se reúnan Harry y Hermione? Pero... ¡Si recién vamos por la parte 3! Espéranos, tennos algo de paciencia y ya tendrás encuentro. Gracias por hacerte presente, como en el capítulo anterior te lo agradezco muchísimo, los RR son necesarios para poder seguir escribiendo. Besos para ti también. Cuídate!

**Flydown:** Gracias, esperamos que estés en lo cierto. Saludos!

* * *

Eso ha sido todo por hoy. Esperemos prontito la parte número 4! Saludos a todos por allí. Cuídense mucho! Los quiero! 

Agustín – Alias Mesouki


End file.
